


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Swangs

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Reader Insert; paring: Sweet Pea/Reader/Fangs
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Wounds Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a collectiong of Sweet Pea/Reader/Fangs works from my tumblr; please submit any request there!  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines

The crowd was almost impossible to push through; still you managed. With the help of Sweet Pea you pushed yourself into the Sheriff’s office watching nervously as the Serpent’s crowd around Fangs. You slide in between them, Jughead and FP off to the side, Sweet Pea standing to the left of Fangs as he catches sight of you.  
“Y/N, babe, what’re you doing here?” You can hear the panic in his voice, as you pull him in for a kiss.  
“I had to make sure you were okay.” He nods eyes trained on the door, no doubt stressing over the crowd he can hear outside. Fangs pulls you in once more, before Jughead steps over explaining the plan, you step forward but Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“She can wait at home.” Fangs nods glaring at you. You sigh, kissing his cheek.  
“Anything to make you feel a little less stressed babe.” You’re hoping with the Serpent’s crowding him, the cage they make to protect him, he won’t see you as you move with the crowd, carefully trying to keep yourself from being spotted. You manage to shove yourself towards the front of the mob; hopeful you can add to the Serpent shield they’re planning. You no longer care about returning home like Fangs asked. He’ll understand after, with how loud and tense the crowd is you have no fear of the other Serpent’s being bothered. You can see them through the door as they move as one.

“In unity there is strength.” You can hear them shout, the Serpents in the street take up the chant and you sigh relieved. You follow along with their group you can see Archie walking behind them you don’t pay attention inching closer towards the car they have waiting. You catch Fang’s eyes the minute you hear the gun boom. You don’t scream, you can’t, one of the Serpent’s shoving you back, shoving you away, all you can see is flashes. Toni, blood on her hands, Sweet Pea glaring at you, not looking in enough pain for the bullet. You’re frantic, looking for Fangs. You can see Jughead shouting back towards someone, he moves slightly and you understand why they were trying to move you away. Fangs lays on the ground, fingers curling around his stomach, his shirt sticking too wet to his skin, soaked in blood. You swear you can see the fraying threads from the bullet hole. You feel someone tugging you away, you struggle against him.  
“No! No I-“

“Hospital, now.” You let the Serpent pull you towards the car. You make it just as the gurney with Fangs vanishes from view. You catch your hand on the railing, wincing as your knuckles get scrapped, falling to your knees sobbing; before you find someone’s arms around you.  
“Hey Y/N, hey, it’s okay. He’s gonna make it. He will.” You nod, letting Sweet Pea hold you against him, kneeling in front of you.  
“We should get back, change yeah?” He nods to you as he helps you stand. You cast a worried glance towards the rest of the Serpents, they all nod and you let Sweet Pea steer you towards his trailer.

“You can shower, and there should be a change of clothes, Fangs keeps spares here in case.” He’s already half way undressed, pulling out a shirt and pair of sweat pants to toss to you.  
“You probably don’t have to change, since you didn’t-“ He pauses not finishing his sentence as you watch blood flake off his hands.  
“Sweet Pea, are you okay?” You take a half step towards him and he nods sitting himself on his bed.  
“I’ll be good.”  
“I didn’t ask if you will be.” You sit next to him, arm curling over his shoulder to pull him towards you.  
“He’ll be fine. It was just his stomach, nothing vital.” He reassures himself before looking up to you and nodding, repeating himself again.  
“Sweet Pea, we should eat. We can order pizza or something?” 

He shakes his head and you follow him to Pop’s curling next to him in the booth as he keeps his arm around you. Your hands shaking, you watch as the menu trembles in your grip. Sweet Pea’s hand closes over yours.  
“He’ll be fine.” Murmured as you watch a missed smudge of blood flake off onto the now steady menu. You nod, trying your best not to think of fangs.  
“Sweet Pea, thank you for this, for keeping me company.” He sighs running his free hand through his hair.  
“Thank you for keeping me company me as well Y/N.I think I’d go stir crazy being stuck alone in my trailer.” You nod running your thumb against the hand he keeps over yours to steady it.  
“I’m here, if you need. If Fang’s doesn’t.”  
“What did they say? Please don’t lie.”  
Sweet Pea doesn’t respond, simply shaking his head and turning his focus as the waitress walks by.  
“He’ll be fine.” You repeat, Sweet Pea only tightens his grip on your hand.  
You don’t say anything and neither does he as you split a burger and shake before returning to his trailer. 

You let him open the door and move forward, folding your clothes in a pile; you turn slightly when he coughs.  
“I’ll walk you home.” “I don’t want to be alone.” You speak at the same time and Sweet Pea’s hand freezes on the door. He swallows nodding.  
“Right, probably best for neither of us to be alone.” He nods to the bed and you shake your head.  
“I can take the couch its- Sweets!” You shout as he picks you up and throws you onto the bed.  
“Fangs’ll kill me when he finds out, you really want him busting his stitches open from hearing I let his girl sleep on the couch.” You roll your eyes curling under the blanket.  
“Sweet Pea.” You trail off and he arches an eyebrow at you.  
“You want me to read you a bedtime story?” He laughs but sits next to you on the bed arms looping around you and pulling you to rest against his chest.  
“He’ll be fine Y/N, he’s Fangs Fogarty, nothing short of an atomic bomb could kill him, he’s practically a cockroach.” He nudges your side smiling and you can’t help but laugh.  
“There’s my girl, back to smiling, now get some sleep. Lord knows Fang’s is going to keep us up once he comes home.” You nod pulling the blanket up against you trying to reduce the butterflies in your stomach to nerves about Fangs.

You wake up to hear some sort of banging, but it’s replaced by Sweet Pea and Jughead talking. You know if you move even a fraction they’ll stop.  
“Sweet Pea I came over as soon as my dad heard.” You can hear Jughead clap him on the shoulder.  
“Hey, Sweet Pea, hey. It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay.” His voice is soft, and you hear the door click as he leaves. You sit up your eyes drifting to the sound that woke you, the coffee table overturned and the glass smashed through. Your eyes land on Sweet Pea and you suck in a small breath as he glances towards you.  
“Sweet Pea.” Your voice dripping with concern as you scramble out of the bed, hands winding around his neck, pushing him from where he kneels on the ground towards the couch.  
“Sweet Pea.” You repeat as you sit next to him, watching his eyes, red rimmed and his body tremble. You don’t say anything else, pulling him against you and rubbing your hand against his shoulders and back.  
“I’m here. I’m here. It’s okay.” You press a kiss to his forehead in comfort.  
“What happened to the table?” You venture after ten minutes of silent sobbing.  
“Doesn’t matter.” He hisses and you scowl slightly.  
“Sweet Pea.”

“I’m supposed to tell you but I don’t; I, fuck.” He hisses digging his palms into his eyes rubbing furiously.  
“Fuck!” He slams his hand onto his legs a faint growl that reverbs in his chest to become sobs.  
“Sweet Pea, is Fangs-“ You don’t finish before he pulls you into a hug, grip so tight you grimace in pain.  
“Please don’t make me say it Y/N.”  
“Say what?” You can’t help how your breathing picks up or the tremor that returns to your arms.  
“Sweet pea?” You croak slightly as he glares at the glass shards on his floor.  
“Jones said they did everything they could, it was too deep and hit too many things. Jones said they’d take care of-“ He breaks of to choke a breath in and shakes his head.  
“Please Y/N.” You swallow nodding.

“It’s okay.” You speak softly and he pulls you back for another hug, arms loosely holding you, hand combing through your hair.  
“Do you need anything? I can help clean the glass? I can go get food if you want? I can leave if you need to be alone?” You know you’re rambling, nervous, you can already feel yourself pushing away the thought about what’s happened to Fang’s to the back of your mind, you can’t handle that right now. Sweet pea you can handle, help him clean up, get food and go from there.  
“You.” He grits his teeth as he says it, you wait for more instead letting the idea of any of the plans you had vanish.  
“What?”  
“You; I need you.” You stare, eyes flickering from him to the broken table.  
“Okay.” “I don’t want to be alone.” He echoes your words from last night, a look of surprise on his face at your agreement.  
“Y/N don’t worry about the table.”  
“I have to worry about something that’s not Fangs or you. The table is the least dangerous think right now.”

“Dangerous?” His hand hovers over yours you suck in a trembling breath and nod squeezing your eyes shut as you feel tears falling.  
“If I think of Fangs, I think about how angry he’d be I didn’t go home, how I should’ve gone home and waited like he said and I wouldn’t have seen him. How I won’t get to see him again, not how I want. How we don’t get to go home anymore, or go to school, or to Serpent meetings or anywhere. We’re not we, not us anymore. I don’t ever get to have that back with him.” You sniffle grimacing but curling into Sweet Pea’s arms.  
“And me? What about me, how am I dangerous?”

“If I think of you, none of that matters.” Sweet Pea doesn’t say anything, just running his fingers up and down your arm, his other hand curling tighter on your waist.  
“Y/N, your fang’s girl.” He whispers nodding to you and you swallow the retort Fang’s is gone instead chewing your lip before you respond just as quietly.  
“You called me your girl last night.”  
“I meant, you’re not mine. I wanted you to be, but you’re not and that’s okay.” You try your best to steady the hand you reach out, brushing his face.  
“I could be. If you still want?” He doesn’t respond, hand tightening over your waist so you lean forward as he kisses you. He pulls himself back looking angry.  
“Hey we should-“  
“We can talk later, please Sweet Pea, I don’t want to think about anything right now, I just need someone to hold me, please.” He nods lying down on the couch and pulling you on top of him, you kiss softly, and slowly before you both manage to drift off. Neither of you talk later, not after you wake up to a gentle kiss, or the promise of Pop’s. 

Jughead and the rest of the Serpents are there already talking in hushed tones, you glare at Sweet Pea and he has you slide into the booth before him. You’re stuck, you have to stay you think. Jughead keeps his voice down as he explains what his dad told him which he’d heard from the doctors.  
Fangs Fogarty died at 4:15 AM after extensive surgery to try to stop severe internal bleeding. You don’t realize you’re crying until someone passes you a handful of napkins. You don’t react to Sweet Pea’s arm around you, or to Toni’s mumbled comforts, you sit rod straight in the seat your body desperately trying to hunch over with whatever sobs you keep biting back. As Sweet Pea pulls back from the booth you let him and Toni lead you back his trailer. Toni tucks you into the couch putting on the TV to some useless daytime television. She turns the volume low and you watch as her and Sweet Pea clean up the glass. You know they’re both talking, their words muffled under the cotton like feeling in your head.

Toni leaves promising she’ll be back later, you ask Sweet Pea about showering and he directs you to his bathroom. You turn the water as cold as it will go swallowing as you step under the spray. Your eyes are stinging and you’re not sure if it’s from crying or the shampoo that you let drip down your hair into your eyes. Your fingers shake when you finish turning the water off and peeking out to see Sweet Pea asleep on the couch. You step back towards the bedroom pulling out Fang’s clothes from the bottom drawer he has. You dry your hair till it’s damp and lean over Sweet Pea, shaking his shoulder. His eyes don’t track to your face, instead he half mumbles as his hand grips Fang’s shirt.  
“Fang’s fuck I had the worst dream about you.” He doesn’t look you in the eye as he wakes up more. Sitting up and turning away from you.

“Sweet pea, we should talk.”  
“About what?” You can see how his voice trembles as he swallows.  
“Fangs.” He turns eyes narrowing nervously.  
“Did you love him?” He swallows once more, nodding.  
“And me?” He nods again and you sigh.  
“He talked once about you, well more than once, he told me; he’s gonna kill me fore repeating it.”  
“He can’t.” It comes out harsher; you know he didn’t mean to be so cold with how his fingers dance over yours in apology.  
“Y/N.” You swallow nodding.  
“I need to accept it, he’s not, he’s gone.” Sweet Pea nods and you climb into his lap whimpering as you sob into his shoulder.  
“Hey it’ll be okay, he’s Fang’s Fogarty, he’ll-“ You know Sweet Pea knows you’re not really listening, half paying attention as he sits, you can tell he’s nervous his hands seem to hover over you never settling anywhere.  
“It’s okay Sweet Pea. It’s okay.” You repeat unsure if you’re comforting yourself or him.

It takes two months after the funeral for you to settle back into some sort of normal routine. You hate how your normal now involves the nightmare of watching Fangs getting shot, of course it’s not how your memory plays it back, he stands stumbling, bleeding as he drags himself up and towards you, tears on his face as Sweet Pea pulls you back from him.  
“Really Y/N? Sweet Pea? My best friend? I thought you loved me?” You wake up screaming apologies as usual. Per your new normal Sweet Pea’s arms pull you against him.  
“Shhh, Shh sweetheart, just a bad dream, just a bad dream. He wouldn’t be upset, he wouldn’t. He loves you.” He kisses you after each sentence and you calm enough to shake your head before he sighs and pulls the covers back around you.  
“Go back to sleep babe. Jones wants us up early for some stupid surprise thing for his dad.” You nod curling towards his chest as he rubs your back. 

You wake up to the door opening, sliding out of the bed to lean against the wall watching as whoever is using the spare key, move into the trailer. You don’t breath you can’t move as Jughead walks in with Fangs.  
“Before anything else you need to know-“ You don’t let Jughead finish whatever he was going to say, stepping from the spot you were in to feel Fangs’ arms around you instantly. Jughead looks shocked and then concerned, his eyes flickering to where Sweet Pea now sits up in bed eyes nervously darting from Fangs hugging you to Jughead’s face.  
“I’ll leave you guys to it.” Fangs beams nodding before he turns to you ignoring as Jughead leaves.  
“We’re dating.” Sweet Pea blurts out as he stands and Fang’s eyebrows furrow.  
“I’ve only been gone two months, and you two just?” He glares shoving you away.  
“Really Y/N? Two months? Our years together mean nothing to you? I was shot, I just had to go to rehab for two months and you went and repeatedly slept with Sweet Pea?” You sink slightly.  
“I mean in her defense-”  
“Shut up, I don’t want to hear anything from you right now. She can tell me herself, what made her decide to cheat on me so easily.”  
“Jones told us you were dead.” Fangs looks taken aback as he looks from you to Sweet Pea.  
“Dead?” You both nod and Fangs sits himself down on the couch.  
“Sweet Pea was there for me after, I was there for him, you always talked about-“ He sneers cutting you off.

“Yeah I talked, not us, not him and me, not all three of us, I, it wasn’t a group discussion for a reason, I couldn’t think about loosing either of you to that sort of mess if it went south. And the minute I’m out of the picture you two take it upon yourselves to just shove all that in my apparently dead face then.” You wince, hand reaching out towards him before he shakes his head and stands.  
“Fangs we can talk about this?” You ask and he narrows his eyes as Sweet pea adds to it.  
“Seriously we can go get Pop’s later and talk, about whatever you want.” Sweet Pea swallows you know he’s probably crying slightly, you know you are, partially relief that Fangs is standing partially fear at losing him once again. He glares at both of you throwing his hands up.  
“I’ll just stay dead then, make your life easier.” Fangs spits before he retreats from the trailer into the faint sliver of sunlight.


	2. Wounds Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fangs returns Sweet Pea decides his friend is too important to him, you don’t hold it against him, however fangs sure does

The door hangs ajar and you watch Sweet Pea’s face morph from relief to a glare. You turn slightly, stepping forward but Sweet Pea beats you to it, hand pushing you back.  
“We’re done.” He doesn’t look at you as he moves past, staring out his doorway.  
“Fangs.” He repeats dumbly as if saying his name will make him reappear. He steps out of the trailer; but looks back you can tell he’s not really looking at you.  
“When I get back you and your stuff will be gone.” It’s not a question; you don’t get a chance to respond before he takes off running, no doubt to find Fangs.

You shakily sit down on the steps, trying your best to keep yourself from crying. You manage to keep it together before someone sits next to you and you can feel your chin wobbling.  
“I’m sorry.” Jughead sits next to you and you tilt your head at him.  
“For lying? Bringing Fangs back without telling me? Sweet Pea breaking up with me? You gotta be more specific.”  
“He broke up with you?” Jughead cringes slightly.  
“Course. I don’t blame him, best friend is leagues more important than a girl you’ve been with for two months.” You gesture to the trailer park and beyond.  
“Now he’s out there running around looking for him. Bet he went to Toni’s that’s where he’d go when we got into fights.”  
“You two fought? Fangs and you I mean?” You nod at him.  
“Of course,” You laugh dryly. “Now that I think about it, it was mostly about Sweet Pea, and whatever dumb shit he was trying to convince us to do. Fangs couldn’t bear to let him do all the stupid shit he thought of on his own, was convinced he’d kill himself accidentily. Seems like Fangs was the one we should have been worrying about.” Jughead grimaces.

“Y/N about that. The doctors, they got paid off, the sheriff did too, everyone, got paid to tell us he was dead. We only found out two hours before he got back. I swear.” You nod.  
“I don’t blame you Jughead. I don’t blame anyone really, sometimes relationships just don’t work out, its not the right time, or right person. That’s okay. I’m just happy Fangs is back.” You nod as he leaves assuring you he’s just a call away. You are happy Fangs is back, but as you step into the trailer, slowly gathering your things you can’t help feeling like you’re cracking. You gather everything you can a whirlwind of energy sweeping you around the trailer, you slowly sit on the couch, gripping one of Fang’s shirts you’d brought with you, your fingers curl around it as you start to cry.

“Fuck!” You snarl throwing the shirt onto the ground and shoving it away with your foot. It bumps against the new coffee table and you briefly have the thought of smashing it, of throwing everything that’s not yours onto the floor but you crush that thought, instead letting your nails claw into your arms as you hold yourself together shaking.  
You can see someone return, too broad to be Jughead, you know Fangs wouldn’t show back up. You can’t help it, you’ve already started crying and knowing Sweet Pea’s back and you have to leave just tips you slightly too far.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll get out of your hair now.” You stumble around the room gathering the piles of things you’d made.  
“Thank you for being there for me, I mean it. I love you, just as I love Fangs. Always have and always will regardless of what you think of me.” He catches your wrist pulling you into his chest.  
“No.” You hiss not even trying to break free, simply thrashing slightly as you sob more, his hands inching under yours to tangle with them so you don’t leave more scratches in you arms.

“Stop please. Just leave me alone, let me go. You just said you didn’t want me here and the minute I try to leave you’re acting like nothing happened. I can’t; I-I don’t care how I feel please, I just want him, I just want you both to be happy. I know I messed up, it’s okay, just don’t rub my face in it. Please.” You sigh resting your head against his chest waiting for him to shove you off, to scream for you to leave and how he doesn’t want to see you again, instead you feel his arms shift as he pulls you into a hug.  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to join us at Pop’s but it’s okay if you don’t.” You look up to see Fangs his eyes wide with shock, but his face holding no trace of anger or distress.  
“Fangs?” You swallow shaking your head to try to clear you’re blurry vision.  
“No it’s Toni.” You can’t help laugh and he smiles back.  
“Come on, your food will get cold.”  
“My food?” You question as you swing onto his bike, arms wrapping around him. You sigh; relaxing at how normal it feels as he cuts through the streets to Pop’s.

He seems slightly rushed as he brings you to the booth, letting you sit against the window as he sits next to you. He pushes a burger and shake towards you; you’re about to say something about the extra meal when Sweet Pea walks up and pauses at the edge of the table.  
“Fangs.” Sweet Pea sighs shaking his head as he slides into the booth across from you. He pulls his burger over glaring at you and then to Fangs.  
“Sweet Pea. See I can sound pissed too. Which I am. Jughead said you broke up with Y/N?” Sweet Pea shoots you an extra glare.  
“Yeah, I don’t want some girl coming between us.” He states and you try to hide a laugh when Fangs glares.

“Some girl?”  
“Your girl then? I’m assuming you two got back together, with the death glares you’re shooting me. You were right she moves on fast.” He laughs bitterly ignoring whatever the look Fang’s gives to focus on his food before he jerks, dropping his burger.  
“The fuck Fangs?” You tilt your head realizing Fang’s kicked him in the shin.  
“Don’t be a dick just cause you’re pissed I was dead for two months.”  
“Why are you taking this so well?” You comment and they both look to you, Sweet Pea nods in agreement his face softening slightly.  
“Well I wasn’t dead, and neither of you were either, to me I was at a rehab center two towns over for my safety. FP arranged it.” Fangs shrugs and you and Sweet Pea gasp.  
“What?” He says around the straw of his shake.

“FP said you died, he said everyone got paid off and-“  
“Yeah who do you think paid them? He did.” Fang shrugs again. “But back to more important things. You two. Obviously you must have feelings for each other, since it wasn’t just a one time ‘our friend is dead’ hook-up. Which, if Sweet Pea wasn’t such an idiot he wouldn’t have broken up with you to save our friendship or whatever excuse he used to justify it.” You nod along with Fangs and Sweet Pea sulks refusing to look as Fang’s glare deepens.  
“And, if he would have listened to what you were saying, about what I mentioned to you before this whole fiasco. He wouldn’t have had to do any of that and make you miserable.”  
“I wouldn’t?” Sweet Pea looks confused at Fangs.

“Like I was saying earlier-“  
“You said you wanted to be with me. Nothing about Y/N.”  
“Yes because I assumed we should talk about that with her here. Which we can do now. If you’re going to behave.”  
“You sound like Y/N when she gets annoyed at us.”  
“Yeah I do, you know why?” Fangs snaps slightly. “Because whenever she scolds us we actually listen and work out our problems.”  
“There’s no our. There’s no we, no us. No nothing.” Sweet pea snaps. You can see the hurt on Fang’s face and the regret that shutters down Sweet Pea’s face as he registers what he said.  
“Fangs come on I didn’t-“  
“You wouldn’t have said it otherwise, you always say what you mean; one of the reasons I love you. But it’s fine. You can finish your food and we’ll all go our separate ways. I’ll see you two at school.” Fangs shrugs finishing his shake and standing up, leaving you and Sweet Pea to eat in silence.

“Sweet Pea..” You start but quiet yourself when he lifts his head.  
“Go on yell at me too.” He speaks just above a whisper; you stand sliding into the booth next to him.  
“Fangs isn’t really mad at you, it’s just a lot for all of us to deal with, you just need to give him time.”  
“I miss you.”  
“I’m right here.” You respond.  
“No I mean, I regret-“  
“I’m right here Sweet Pea.” You tuck yourself under his arm and sigh. He lets his head lean on yours and sighs as well.  
“Shall we go get our man then? It’d probably be better to talk at your place anyways, less prying eyes.” You laugh a little shimmying out of the booth and holding your hand out.


	3. Wounds Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sweet Pea confront Fangs, he’s convinced they’re moving on without him, they’re trying to convince him they need him to stay.

You don’t return to Sweet Pea’s trailer, instead heading straight to Jughead’s nervous as you wait for the door to open.  
FP looks unimpressed as you both stand looking at him.  
“Fangs they showed up, Jughead owes you ten bucks.”  
“You bet on us showing up?” Sweet Pea huffs and Fangs smiles.  
“Had to make it a little bit interesting. Knew you two couldn’t resist me.”  
“Well we can always go back to mine without you.” Sweet Pea laughs any traces of his earlier anger gone. Fang’s scoffs and stands.  
“Lead the way, might get lost in the park, since I’ve been dead and all.”  
“How long are you going to keep milking that?”  
“Until I actually die.” You shake your head laughing, trying not to let thoughts of how bad the conversation could go enter your head.  
The door creaks and you sit on the edge of the couch. Fangs sprawls out on the remainder of it and Sweet Pea takes the armchair.  
“So do we need a conch? So we can take turns talking?” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“Well here’s the basics, assuming we’re all okay with it, we all date.” Fangs shrugs shoving past a pile of clothes to pull up a soda from what you assume is the floor.

“That’s it? We just all pretend everything that happened in the past like five hours doesn’t exist?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.  
“No, we talk about it, like decent people, without shouting.”  
“When has everything we ever done not involved at least a little shouting?” Sweet Pea questions.  
“He’s right Fangs; there was that time you dared him to swim in the lake with the leeches, that time you two got in a fight over that bar stool at the Wyrm, when he broke his arm cause you let the shopping cart you two stole roll down the hill, and-“  
“We get it Y/N, we talk loud.” Fangs covers his face laughing.  
“I’ve been dead two months and-“  
“Will you shut up about being dead!” Sweet Pea shouts and Fangs smirks about to comment on how he’s already yelling, but he quiets at the anger on Sweet Pea’s face.  
“Sweet’s does it bother you that much?”

“Do you really think you being dead wouldn’t mean anything to me Fangs? You were gone, completely, it wasn’t like when you got the flu and were out for two weeks. You were in the ground. Had a headstone and everything.” Sweet Pea huffs turning his head away from the couch.  
“Sweet Pea, come here.” You motion for him to sit on the couch, shoving Fangs slightly so Sweet Pea has room. Fangs drapes himself back over the couch, resting his head on your lap, half his body on Sweet Pea’s lap.  
“Seriously Sweets, it’s okay to be upset about it, but I’m here now. I’m okay.”  
“Yeah course you are, you just did rehab, got killer abs now yeah?” He tries to joke and Fangs snorts, pulling his shirt up.  
“Pretty much.” You roll your eyes jabbing the half of his six pack not marred by the scar he has. Sweet Pea’s hand hovers over the scar and Fang’s shoves his hand onto his skin.  
“You’re not going to open it up again you idiot.”  
“Fangs, he’s been through a lot. Seriously he’s never seen you with abs, poor boy’s gonna die now.” You’re trying not to laugh, but can’t help it, Sweet Pea glaring at you.  
“Sweet’s come on you know we love you. It’s a joke. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“There’s no mood, you died, you killed the mood, it’s a ghost now.” Sweet Pea glares you can see him trying not to laugh as Fangs sits up slightly to make better eye contact with Sweet Pea.  
“I didn’t know we were trying to keep a mood going.” He comments and Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Of course we are. We’re dating aren’t we?” Fang’s winks.  
“I didn’t know we agreed to that, did you Y/N?” Sweet Pea turns his head at you. You shrug.  
“I didn’t either, apparently we are, even though we haven’t even been on one date yet.” Fangs throws his hands up.  
“There’s no pleasing you two.” He laughs and you roll your eyes.  
“Normally you go on a date, when you’re dating, remember how we used to.”  
“What do you think the meal at Pop’s was earlier?” Fangs nods to himself.  
“A save our friendship meal?” Sweet Pea nods back to Fangs.  
“No it was a date.” Fangs nods to himself once more and sits up.  
“Prove it.” You sigh shaking your head as Fang’s smirks.

“Oh I will.”  
“So what seven pm tonight at Pop’s?” Sweet Pea laughs, but Fangs cuts him off as he pulls him in for a kiss.  
“Was that proof enough?”  
“One kiss with me does not mean we’re dating, let alone all of us.” Sweet Pea pulls you closer; you bump into Fangs rolling your eyes as Fangs pulls you onto his lap.  
“Oh wow sitting on you, totally dating yeah?” You laugh shaking your head as Sweet Pea joins laughing. Fangs huffs.  
“Shut it Y/N.”  
“Make me.” You watch slightly confused as Fangs smirks, raising his eyebrows at Sweet Pea who bites down a smile.

“Well personally, being gone for two months hasn’t really put me in the mood to have you be quiet.” You roll your eyes about to snark back to him when he pulls you against him to kiss you.  
“I thought you didn’t want me quiet?” You smirk and Fangs returns it.  
“I don’t it was a distraction.” You arch an eyebrow noting Sweet Pea seems to have moved from the couch. He turns away and you frown.  
“Where are you going then? Isn’t this supposed to be between the three of us?”  
“I assumed the bed would be more comfortable than the couch? But if you want us to fuck you there that’s fine by me.” Sweet pea smirks, you scowl slightly and stand up stepping towards him; you can hear Fangs standing as well.

“And who says I want you two to fuck me?” You half challenge. Sweet Pea arches his eyebrow as he tugs his shirt off.  
“Well judging by the step forward you just took, you do.” You step back only to bump into Fangs who wears a matching smile to Sweet Pea.


End file.
